User talk:Fanghur
Welcome, newcomer! Hello, and welcome to the Inheritance Cycle Wiki (Inheriwiki for short.) Thank you for ' '! If you have not already done so, please consider [http://inheritance.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Userlogin&type=signup creating an account] (see ) - this helps us credit you for your work! As part of the Inheritance wiki community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Help' - the place for you to get in touch with both the wiki- and Inheriwiki-styles. Learn how to edit a page, use templates, and more. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Inheriwiki. *'Basic templates' - a list of the most common Inheriwiki templates. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. *'Inheriwiki chat (#Inheriwiki)' - a great place to go for real-time conversations with other Inheriwikians, great if you have vandal issues, or need to ask a question, and get an answer fast. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. If you have any questions, be sure to address them on the Help desk. Please sign your comments like this: ~~~~. Doing so will stamp your comment with your username and the date. Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Inheriwikian. Iner22 14:37, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Speculation Hi Fanghur, please help us keeping the articles free of speculation. Use our forum or talk pages for that. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 22:20, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :I have reverted your edit of Angela again. As Weas-El said, please help keep our articles free of speculation unless it is an article on speculation. There are forums and talk pages for speculation. Thanks! ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 17:35, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I understand the confusion, and I apologize, but the section should have never been there in the first place. It was my fault for not moving it when I went over the article I suppose. And I didn't move it, Weas-El did ;) I just reverted your undo if his move :P ::We are trying to get the articles cleaned up so that the speculation is in either the Talk page for the article or a forum post. So, that's something that I should have caught when I proofed the article, and I apologize for the confusion. If you have any more questions, feel free to ask. Also, feel free to check out our Manual of Style, where I will soon add something about the speculation. ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 00:12, May 18, 2010 (UTC)